


Helping Hand

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is very afraid of hurting Lex during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christina_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=christina_kat).



"You can do it, Clark. Just go slowly."

Arm trembling with nerves, Clark puts one lubed finger near the entrance to Lex's body and brushes over the whorled skin. A groan from Lex has him jerking it away, eyes widening in dismay.

"Damn it, Clark! That was a good groan. Put it back."

Shaking his head, Clark backs away. "I can't, Lex. I just can't. I'm going to hurt you."

Sighing, Lex lowers his legs and sits up. "Clark, we've been lovers for a month now, and you're more than I could ever ask for... Except, you have yet to touch my cock or ass. I know you're scared you'll hurt me with your strength, but if you just take it slowly, I'll be fine."

Clark can't stop shaking his head, Lex's words not convincing him on this issue as usual. "I'm sorry, Lex. I know it's not fair, and I want to give you as much pleasure as you always give me, but I can't chance it. When you told me back at the beginning that it had been a long time since you bottomed, and that I'd have to prep you carefully so you wouldn't tear--"

"You have no idea how I regret that warning."

"No! Lex, you gave me that warning even before you knew how strong I was. If a normal man could hurt you like that, then I could tear you apart without even trying."

Rubbing a hand over the bald dome of his head, Lex holds back the deep sigh he wants to give. "I've seen you hold babies and pet kittens, Clark. If you can touch them without hurting them, then just touch me the same way."

Clark doesn't hold back his sigh. "Everything I touch takes learning a different pressure, Lex, and I have to remember them all and think of them each time before I touch something. Steel is different than iron, and if I remember wrong, then I can crush whatever it is I'm touching. It's worse with skin, though. Different people can tolerate different pressure, and the pressure also changes depending on the part of the body I'm touching. Things that I learned how to do before my strength started increasing, however, were easier to adjust to when my strength jumped."

Reaching out to the iron bedpost, Clark puts his thumb and forefinger on opposite points and squeezes. A small dent appears. He looks over to Lex, but can't tell what the other man is thinking, so he just continues. "I knew what the pressure was at my old strength level, so it was just a matter of figuring out how much my strength had increased by, and adjust all the old pressures in my head accordingly. Sex, though, is completely new. Based on locker room talk, I know how sensitive cocks are, and if I can make you bleed so easily inside, then..."

Breaking off, Clark shrugs. He's never told Lex all that stuff about his strength before, but anything about the sex will just be a repeat.

Reaching over, Lex takes one of Clark's hands in his. "Thank you for telling me, Clark. I had no idea of everything you have to think about every minute. However, I heard something that maybe you weren't aware of telling me."

Clark looks at him curiously, so Lex continues. "You've learned how to touch so many different things, so I know you can learn how to touch me. It's just a matter of learning another pressure, and I can't imagine it will be that far off of other pressures you already know."

"Lex--"

With a sharp look, Lex cuts off whatever protest Clark was going to make. "No, Clark. If we are going to have any kind of relationship, then you need to learn to reciprocate in the bedroom. I'm willing to take it slow, if necessary, although I have the feeling that you won't want to after we figure it out, but you have to be willing to try."

Giving Lex a hurt look, Clark shrugs. "I'm willing Lex, you know that. I just don't know how to learn to touch you in such sensitive areas without risking an injury."

This time Lex does sigh. "Well, how have you learned in the past? What methods have you used to help you?"

"Um, gosh, there have been several." Clark scratches his head in thought. "I've gone to the junkyard, and practiced on already broken pieces, so it wouldn't matter if I damaged something."

Shaking his head, Lex softens his correction with a smile. "Why don't you stick with how you learned to touch living things."

Looking shamefaced, Clark looks down at the bed. "Some of that was trial and error, too. My parents wound up with many injuries, especially in the early years."

Putting a hand under Clark's chin, Lex encouraged him to raise his head. "Accidents happen with everyone, Clark, not just super-strong aliens. You had to have other ways of learning, though. Your parents wouldn't have let you learn of babies through trial and error."

Clark's smile is tremulous, but it's there. "Well, there was one way. I'd put my hands over Mom's or Dad's when they were touching something they wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt. I knew their strength, and could feel by the amount of tension in their muscles how hard they were touching something. It mostly worked, and if I wasn't sure, then I'd adjust the pressure I used downward when I actually touched whatever it was. I don't know how that can help us..."

Trailing off when he sees the big smile on Lex's face, Clark raises an eyebrow in question. "But, that's perfect, Clark. You know my strength, so I can touch myself, and you'll put your hands over mine while I do."

Breathing increasing at the thought of watching Lex masturbate, Clark's cock starts taking interest in the proceeding again, as well. "You'd...you'd let me watch..."

Clark trails off with a whimper, and Lex feels his own cock filling back up at seeing Clark's reaction. Kneeling up, Lex leans forward and brushes their lips together, before pulling back only a few millimeters so his breath will ghost over Clark's now moistened lips. "Not just watch, Clark. You'll be helping."

Moaning, Clark sways forward, and Lex surges up, plastering their bodies together, and takes Clark's mouth in a much deeper kiss. He puts all of his love and desire for the other man into it, and Clark responds with abandon.

Lex can feel both their cocks swelling against his stomach, and knows Clark can too as he starts to thrust his hips. Lex notices that he's not caught up in the harm he might cause now, but Lex doesn't damage the mood by saying so. Clark isn't hurting him after all.

Instead, Lex breaks the kiss and lies back against the pillows, propping several behind him at once for a better angle to work from. Deciding to start with his cock first, Lex wraps a hand around it, and begins to work his hand up and down his hard shaft.

When Clark doesn't join him, Lex looks up to see Clark's eyes focused on his moving hand and licking his lips. A drop of precome seeps from the tip of Lex's cock at the sight of the intense look of desire on Clark's face, and Clark moans when he sees it. "Come on, Clark. You know just how to touch my hands, so there's no way you can hurt me. Wrap your hand around mine and stroke with me."

Gasping at the sultry way Lex says that, Clark's eyes darken as his pupils expand. Scooting closer, Clark reaches down, eyes wide, and gently places his hand over Lex's. Slowly increasing the pressure of his grip, until it matches what he feels from Lex, Clark lets Lex move both of their hands over the other man's cock.

Once he's comfortable with the motion and the force he's using, Clark looks up at Lex's face and feels his cock twitch and swell some more at the blazing intensity of those stormy, gray eyes. "God, Lex. You feel...you look...so good. I want this to work so badly, Lex. I want to bury myself in you, feel your heat surrounding me and know it's me that making you go crazy, making you come."

Shuddering at Clark's words, Lex plants his feet flat on the bed and slides them up toward his ass. Once he's repositioned, he starts thrusting into their combined grip. "That's is, Clark, now squeeze around me just a little more. That's it. Perfect. Feels so good. Rub your thumb over the ti...oh fuck, yes! Again!"

Feeling himself getting close, Lex forces himself to stop. Stomach clenching, Lex just lies there and struggles for control.

"Lex?"

Voice husky with suppressed desire, Lex looks up at his lover. "We still have more to try, so I don't want to come yet. Get the lube for me?"

Scanning the bed for the small tube he'd dropped after covering his fingers earlier, Clark hands it to Lex, who covers a couple of fingers with the slippery substance. He hands in back to Clark. "Do your fingers again."

Once Clark does, Lex gives him more instructions. "I want you to start this time, Clark. Not penetrating, but just rub the tip of a finger over me, and try to get my hole to loosen a little. This would be easier for both of us if I was turned over, but I want you to be able to see my face, so you can tell that you aren't hurting me."

Shaking a little from both nerves and desire, Clark reaches out and puts a finger softly on Lex. This time, watching his lovers face, he doesn't pull back when Lex moans. He tries to do what Lex wants, but the angle is wrong for rubbing. Stopping, and ignoring Lex's frustrated response, Clark gets the lube and coats his thumb with it.

Once he's done, he reaches down again, and rubs over the tight entrance with his thumb. Lex's response is electric, planting his feet to arch his back and moaning again. Entranced with the different feel of the skin under his digit and Lex's reaction, Clark rubs faster and faster.

"Clark, slow down please. For this particular touch, slow is better." Lex keeps the slight pain to himself, and manages not to tense up. Clark's speed had rubbed the lube away, but he'd stopped when Lex asked him to, before the pain had become serious. "Look at how you've loosened me up. Watch me, now. I'm going to penetrate myself."

Reaching under a thigh, Lex prods at his entrance with one finger, while Clark watches avidly. "Grab my wrist, Clark." After Clark does, Lex pushes forward, and his finger starts disappearing into his body.

Catching his breath at the view, Clark can't resist reaching out and running his own finger along the outer rim, around Lex's hand. "Lex! You look so...so..." Clark breaks off with a shrug, words failing him. "Are you going to move it?"

Nodding, Lex spreads his legs a little more. "Yes. I just had to adjust to the feeling of having something inside of me. It's been a while. You should always wait for your partner to let you know when to move."

Lex starts to slide his finger out, and then pushes it back in. He starts to go faster, and Clark watches, mouth slightly ajar as he begins to pant at the sight. Almost compelled, Clark bends down, and licks around Lex's finger. He doesn't like the taste of lube, but it's the taste of Lex underneath that keeps him going, wrapping his tongue around Lex's finger to feel all of the rim.

"Oh, God! Clark! Do it again, work that tongue. Yes!" Lex starts panting himself, and he knows he'd better speed things along. "Slide a finger inside me now, Clark. Right on top of mine. Then wrap your other hand around my wrist so you can feel how much power I'm using."

Whimpering at the mental image he gets from Lex's order, Clark wraps his hand around Lex's fist, except for one finger, which he lies on top of the one inside Lex. When Lex pulls that finger almost all the way out, Clark presses down against it lightly, and when Lex pushes back in, Clark's finger slides in right alongside.

Gasping at how Lex feels inside, Clark follows Lex's lead completely, so scared of hurting his lover in his excitement. He loses track of how much time he and Lex move together, and he doesn't know when the fear bleeds away.

"Lex, you're so soft and smooth inside. It feels like my whole finger is being caressed at once." Turning his hand palm up, Clark continues to slide his finger in and out. He brushes over a small bump that makes Lex's moan loudly and arch his back.

Freezing, Clark is startled when Lex hits him in the arm with his free hand. "Don't you dare stop. Do it again."

Eyes wide and darting back and forth between Lex's pleasure filled face and where their hands disappear into his body, Clark moves his finger against that spot again.

Lex throws his head back against the pillows and increases the speed and force of his own thrusts, but he's frustrated by the lack of depth he gets from the angle of his hand. "More, damn it. Add another finger, and then move them so I can feel it."

Looking down in amazement at the way Lex is moving on the bed, Clark feels something stir at the thought that he's responsible for it. Sliding a second finger to join the two already there, Clark moves them both in and out, trying to hit that spot as often as possible.

Clark barely notices when Lex slips his own finger out, he just adds a third finger. He's careful to use the same motions and force Lex did, and he's mesmerized by the in and out motion of his fingers...until Lex's fist thunks him on the head. He raises startled eyes to his lover. "Lex?"

"I told you to move! You aren't going hard enough or deep enough."

"But...I'm doing it the same way you did."

Grasping Clark's forearm, Lex pushes it down hard. "The angle was wrong for me. Now, move!"

"Lex! God, that's..." Breaking off, Clark moves his fingers in and out of Lex's body, his fear completely gone in an effort to find the speed, angle, and force to use to get Lex to make the best noises. Because once Clark starts to move his hand more, Lex's moans are addictive.

"Now, Clark. In me. Nownownow."

Higher thinking disengaged, Clark doesn't give his distant fears a thought, he just does as he's told. Fingers sliding out, he grabs Lex's ass and pulls the man into his lap, gliding all the way in.

"JesusFuck, Clark! That's...God! Now, move. Fuck me!"

Kneeling up, Clark raises Lex's body until only his shoulders and head are still one the bed. Gripping the hips in his hands hard to keep Lex still, Clark starts to piston his hips and feels his orgasm already building.

"Don't you dare come, yet, Clark. Hold onto it. I don't want to give this up already. You feel...God! So fucking good."

Whimpering, Clark manages to force back his orgasm by focusing on Lex again. On pounding into him the way he wants and in trying to find his prostate again. He knows he finds it when his lover lets out a hoarse, inarticulate shout. After that, Clark concentrates on hitting that spot over and over.

When Lex shifts a little, Clark opens eyes he doesn't remember closing, and sees him wrapping a hand around his cock. The sight brings Clark roaring back to the brink. "Lex?!"

"Yeah, Clark. Now. Come in me right now!"

Shuddering from both desire and at the feeling of restrictions being lifted, Clark gets a hand under Lex's back and brings him upright onto his lap. Clutching Lex close as he sinks that extra inch deeper, and feeling Lex's hand caught between their bodies and still moving on his cock, Clark presses his face into Lex's neck and starts to come.

As soon as he does, he feels a warm wetness on his belly, and Lex sags against him. Lying them both down, Clark stretches his legs out and feels his cock slip from Lex's body. Lex groans at the loss, but Clark is concerned it's something else.

Quickly flipping Lex over, Clark pulls him to his knees so his ass is in the air.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing?"

Running soothing hands over Lex's ass, Clark gently parts the cheeks. "I'm...checking. I know you; you wouldn't really tell me if you were hurt." Putting out a finger, Clark runs it around the swollen rim, and is glad he doesn't see any blood.

"Jesus! Clark...don't do that."

Pausing in his examination, Clark looks down Lex's back to where the other man is looking over his shoulder. "Am I hurting you?"

Closing his eyes, Lex looks defeated. "No. No, it doesn't hurt. Not at all."

Going back to what he was doing, Clark pays more attention to Lex's reactions. "You like it! You like my finger touching your sensitive skin, slipping in the lube and my escaping come. I wish it wasn't coming out. I like the idea of part of me staying in you." Biting his bottom lip in concentration, Clark swipes at some of the escaping fluid and pushes it back into Lex.

Lex's reaction is instantaneous. His head drops down, his back arches, and he pushes his ass up and into Clark's exploring fingers. "Fuck, Clark!"

"Yeah, I want to."

Feeling lost, Lex looks over his shoulder at Clark. "Want to what?"

"I want to fuck you again, and this time I want to stay in you and trap my come inside so it stays when I finally pull out."

Lex shudders and his cock twitches. "That would take hours."

"Okay." Not hearing any protest, Clark pushes back into his lover, moaning at the easy slide in, then bends down to Lex's ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you come on my cock, Lex. No touching yourself this time. I don't need the help. Not anymore."

Eyes closing at the feeling of Clark filling his still twitching passage, Lex nods his agreement. "I'll say you don't."


End file.
